leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Masterzach32/Clovis, the Knife Master rework
Im making these changes because before Clovis could just throw out damage without taking any in return. She could just run in, silence the enemy, and run out, throwing blades and just incinerating the target. Now this reworked kit supports the high risk, high reward playstyle i was trying to make at the begining. Clovis, the Knife Master is a champion in League of Legends. Just some small nerfs to health regen and attack speed, and a buff to armor and magic resist. Abilities I nerfed this because of the utility that they cant run gives and the double damage from the ultimate. I also reduced the dot to 3 seconds from 4 so Clovis needs to move quick to keep 4 stacks on the target. Clovis throws a blade in the target direction, dealing Physical Damage to all units. It will deal more damage the further it travels after 300 units, not linearly but exponentially, up to 300% of the minimum, but will deal 50% of damage to each target after the first. The Knife will stop if it hits an enemy champion. If Clovis lands a basic attack on the enemy champion within 4 seconds and 125 range, she removes the blade, reduces the cooldown by 5 seconds and adds another stack of Serrated Blades to the target |leveling = - |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Straight nerf here, mainly in its early game power. It now deals more damage at max range, but only starts gaining damage after 300 units and now increases exponentially, so its large damage will only affect units at max range. Also reduces the cooldown by 5 seconds instead of reducing it to 1 second Each stack of Serrated Blades slows the target |description2 = Clovis increases her attack range and attack speed by a large amount for 6 seconds. |leveling = 1% / 2% / 3% / 4% / 5% per stack |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = none }} Basic attacks no longer apply Serrated Blades but now gives a large attack speed buff. Im thinking of lowering the attack speed. Clovis quickly dashes forward, dealing physical damage to enemies hit and knocking back the first enemy champion hit 350 units. If Clovis knocks the enemy into a wall, they are stunned for 1.5 seconds, take additional damage, and gain another stack of serrated blades. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 450 }} No longer silences enemy champions, now knocks back enemy champions hit, and if they hit terrain they are stunned and take additional damage. no longer can be cast twice. Clovis gains attack speed. |description2 = Clovis gains extra attack damage, attack range, and her passive damage is doubled at the cost of mana per second. They cant Run is disabled during Silver Blades but the passive slow is doubled. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = MANA PER SECOND + |costtype = additional Mana per second active |range = }} Nerfed the mana cost and the AD ratio. Also grants permanent attack speed Category:Custom champions